Patience is a virtue
by Razaraga
Summary: Well, this will be a more 'slice of life' kinda fic, so come and read it if ya want, this one won't even include the underground!... it's only undertale cause of Frisk and Chara, so yeah... well, there's a plot in this one somewhere, so come read it and let's see if you can find it!
1. Chapter 1

The world came into view to show a small fourteen year old child with hazel blue eyes and, a long white sleeved shirt, blue jeans and blue flip flops on. This child did not have socks on and seemed to be clutching the straps of their schoolbag as they nervously looked around at all the new people that were much taller than them.

The reason for this was because this child had managed to skip a couple of grades, and was now in their Senior year of highschool, it being their first day to that school at all.

The child looked like they were trying to avoid and ignore the other students as they stared at the smaller student, said student swiftly walking to where they had heard the Principal's office was for their schedule.

Walking up to the Secretary, the small child hesitantly rang a little bell that there was on the table, getting the female Secretaries attention.

"Yes?" The Secretary asked, looking at the child.

"I-i'm D-deja." The child, Deja, started, it hard to hear the shy child as they spoke. "I-i'm here for my schedule."

"Well, here you go." the secretary said, giving her the piece of paper.

"T-thank you." Deja whispered, taking the paper before rushing off to find the first class.

* * *

When Deja got to her class, she immediately went to the back of the class and sat in a corner, to make sure that as few people saw her as possible. As she was getting settled, she noticed a teen in a blue and purple sweater and another that seemed to be cosplaying sit near her.

Deja inwardly hoped that the two wouldn't talk to her, her nerves wracked from it being the first day of school, not really able to handle much social interaction.

The one in the blue sweater was sleeping not noticing her. The other one was a little more interactive. "Frisk, wake up." The cosplayer said, shaking the one in the sweater. "There's a new kid."

"Go back to sleep Chara." She mumbled. "I'll get you chocolate later."

"Wake up, we're at school." The cosplayer added, shaking Frisk more.

"I told you." She muttered again. "I'll get you some later. Leemelone."

"It's wake up time." The cosplayer insisted, tickling Frisk.

"Ah, Chara stop it." Frisk said, shuddering, finally waking up.

"Oh.' She said. "I'm at school. Back to bed."

"Before you do." The cosplayer started, rolling her eyes. "Greet the new kid, looks like they could use friends." Said new kid was patiently watching the exchange the whole time, looking like they were trying to sink through their seat then the floor.

"Hi.' Frisk said. "I'm Frisk… nite." Frisk fell back asleep.

"Don't mind her." Rara said, turning to the new kid. "She's been like that since her sister vanished."

"W-what h-happened?" Deja asked, worry in her tone.

"One day, Chara just kinda left and never came back." Rara said, shrugging. "How about I tell you how things work around here?"

Deja nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "Well, you ever see a highschool movie? This school seems to run by those rules, but with the cliches nicer, except for the actual bullies, who have seemed to absorb all the hate." Rara told Deja.

Deja seemed a little scared, since she was a fourteen year old in her _senior year_ , a prime target for bullies, even though she knew that they likely didn't know how to fight while she did, she didn't like hurting people. Suddenly, from the side, she was pushed out of her seat, hitting her head as she fell, seeing stars.

Frisk woke up seeing what happened.

"You have a problem with new kids?" She asked the offender.

"Just showing the new kid who's boss." The bully said arrogantly.

Frisk slammed his head on a desk, knocking him out.

"There." She said. "You showed her."

Deja groaned in pain, bringing their attention back to the small child with a possible concussion.

"You okay?" Frisk asked.

"My head hurts." Deja whimpered, a hand on her head as she sat where she fell on the floor.

"I'll take you to the nurse." Frisk said, picking her up and carrying her, Rara coming with the two.

Deja groaned in pain again, curling up into Frisk even though she had just met the girl.

Frisk made it to the office, placing Deja down. "What happened?" The nurse asked.

"Someone pushed her and she hit her head on a desk while she fell." Rara said.

"Really?" Deja asked, feeling as if everything was in a fog. "I don't remember that."

"You probably had a concussion, dear, I'll call your parents and send you home early, your friends can go back to class now." The nurse said.

"Okay." Deja mumbled, looking sleepy.

"Don't fall asleep dear." The nurse said. "That's bad if you have a concussion."

"Okay." Deja mumbled again, trying to stay awake.

The nurse called her parents, them coming and taking Deja home for the day after they thanked Frisk and Rara for helping their daughter when they did.

On the drive home, Dejas mother turned to her. "Deja, are you sure you want to continue going there?" Her mother asked.

"Yes Mommy." She said, barely awake, bandages around her head.

"I'm just worried, this was your first day." Her mother said, shooting her daughter a worried look.

"I understand Mommy." Deja said. "I think I just got unlucky today, I think it'll be better when I go back."

"If you're sure." Her mother said, still seeming worried, but deciding to trust her daughter on this, since she was right most of the times on these things in the past and hasn't really been completely wrong before.

"Can we get ice cream?" Deja asked.

"I don't think that'd be good dear, maybe in a week." Her mother said, making Deja sigh in disappointment.

"Okay Mommy." Deja mumbled.

A/N: So, new story, new people, old people, let's see if this one goes good, we have a _plot_ this time! (which also sadly means that there will be small chapters as to not get through the whole plot in three or four like what happened in a different story of mine... oh well.)


	2. Chapter 2

A week or so later, so the concussion could go away, Deja was back at school, nervously looking around her, as if she would be jumped at any moment, as she walked to her first class and sat in the same seat as the first day.

While Deja was making herself look as small as possible, she didn't notice Frisk and Rara come up to her.

"Sup." Frisk said.

Deja jumped a little, not seeing her come up to her. "H-h-hey." Deja whispered.

"Hey." Frisk said.

"Why'd you say hi twice, Frisk?" Rara asked amusedly, sitting in her seat.

"Cause she freaked out the first time." She said back.

"Y-you j-just surprised me." Deja whispered, looking like she was trying to be aware of everything going on around her at once.

"Ah." Frisk aid. "Well, wanna take a snooze? I'm game."

"Normally I would." Deja started, looking nervouse. "B-but I'm too n-nervous someone will push me again.

"If they do." Frisk said. "They won't have an arm to push with when I'm done with 'em."

Deja seemed to actually calm a little at this, a very small smile appearing on her face, it looking adorable. "T-thanks." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Frisk said.

Deja put her head down, falling asleep as class started, the teacher noticing but not doing anything.

Frisk was also conked out, muttering inintelligible things about Chara. Rara sighed, rubbing Frisks back comfortingly.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Deja nervously waved bye to Frisk and Rara, turning and heading into the woods nearby. She walked like she knew she was going, and, eventually, got to a tree that was significantly larger than the ones around it.

Deja smiled a little to herself as she looked up, a Tree House that might of well been an actual house in the tree, her 'home away from home'. After quickly texting her parents where she was, she was about to climb up to get inside, when she heard something fall from the other side of the tree.

Deja nervously peeks around the Tree, seeing a girl with brown hair and a green and tan sweater, brown pants and brown boots there, the girl looking Frisks age.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Deja asked the girl on the ground.

"Sleeping." The girl said. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"F-falling out of a tree." Deja said. "W-why are you out here?"

"Well" the girl said." I saw a tree and was bored so i climbed it… and fell out."

"W-what's your name?" Deja suddenly asked.

"Names Chara." The girl said. "Don't wear it out."

"S-someone in my s-school seems to m-mumble about a 'chara' a lot." Deja said, mostly to herself.

"She look like me?" the girl asked.

"K-kinda." Deja said, nodding.

"That'd be Frisk." Chara said.

"It s-sounded like she really missed you." Deja said. Suddenly, a growling sound came from Charas stomach. "Hungry?" Deja asked with a small giggle.

"Yep." Chara said. "I thought I could make it back to the house."

Deja seemed to consider something for a little, nervously shuffling in place, before sighing. "W-wait here." Deja said, going up and into the tree house.

Chara waited, taking out a heart shaped locket from under her sweater, opening it to show her and Frisk posing for the picture.

Eventually, the door to the tree house opened, Deja standing in the doorway. "Catch!" She 'shouted' (which for her was just normal volume), throwing something down to Chara.

"Oh, hells yeah!" Chara exclaimed, the sounds of eating following her.

Deja closed the door behind herself as she went back down, more of what she threw in her hands. "H-here, I wasn't gonna eat anytime soon anyway." She nervously said, holding out a armful of chocolate bars.

"You sure?" Chara asked. "Cause if you offer, you won't see 'em again."

"M-my parents g-get me more w-whenever I want." Deja said, holding them up to her.

"If you say so." Chara said, shrugging, finishing them in five seconds, but still not looking like a pig.

"So… d-did you a-and Frisk g-get separated, or s-something?" Deja asked.

"Something like that." Chara said.

"D-do you even know where s-she lives now?" Deja asked.

"If I had to guess." Chara said. "In the same house we did before."

"Y-you s-should probably make sure t-that it's still the s-same… if y-you want, I'll lead you to the school, F-frisk got detention for sleeping in c-class, s-she should still be there." Deja said.

"I taught her well." Charas aid, smirking.

"So… is w-want me to lead you there?" Deja asked, tilting her head as she looked up at the taller girl.

"Yep." Chara said.

Deja lead the taller girl to the school, humming to herself a song as she did, the two of them eventually getting to school just as Frisk was about to get out. "I h-have a i-idea." Deja whispered.

"What?" Chara asked.

"H-hide h-here, a-and when I s-say to, c-come out, i-it can be a surprise!" Deja said.

"Alright.' Chara said, nodding as she did so.

When Frisk got out, Deja walked up to her. "H-hi F-frisk!" Deja said.

"Hey." She said, waving.

"I-i h-have a surprise f-for you." Deja whispered to her, trying not to smirk.

"What?" She asked.

"C-close your eyes." Deja insisted.

"Okay." She said, doing so. Deja motioned for Chara to come out, her inwardly giggling to herself.

Chara draped her arms over Frisk's shoulders, playfully grabbing Frisk's breasts.

"You've gotten bigger.' She said with a small smirk. Deja openly giggled a tiny bit, smiling at seeing the twins reunited.

"Chara!" Frisk shouted, hugging her tight. Chara grinned, holding her close.

"I-i f-f-found her in the woods." Deja told Frisk, inwardly pleased with herself for reuniting them. Frisk didn't seem to hear her, so Deja decided it would probably be best to let the two do their thing, turning around to go back into the woods.

Frisk grabbed Deja, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said, winking as she and Chara walked home, Frisk leaning into Chara.

Deja was frozen in place, blushing furiously before she quickly scrambled back to her house in the woods before anyone could see her face.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about a week or so after the kiss, and Deja was walking around alone in the suburbs, somewhere she usually wouldn't be, but decided to be adventurous today.

As she was walking, she happened to look in a alley, and saw Frisk surrounded by four people with various weapons, backed up into a corner. Deja snuck closer, hearing Frisk trying to diffuse the situation.

Before she could really make anything out, Deja decided to intervene. "Hey, leave her alone!" She called.

"Or what?" one said.

Deja responded by punching him in the crotch hard enough to make him fall to the ground, glaring at the other three people.

The others ganged up on her. She fought with her all, grabbing a trash can lid and tossing it at one, she dodged the second and thirds attempts to hit her, barely, jumping back to give herself more breathing room.

As the two remaining charged her, she managed to flip one over her shoulder, but the other hit her, making her cry out and stagger backwards. While she was distracted, she felt one of the thugs grab her arms, restraining her, making her yelp and struggle. The thugs started raining blows on the fourteen year old, mostly hitting her body and arms.

Someone grabbed one and slammed him into the wall, taking out the other two.

"You gotta be more careful, kid.' Chara's voice said. "Believe it or not, Frisk woulda been fine. Nice job though."

Deja was shaking on the ground, not having experienced this much pain before, tears in her eyes. She _would've_ curled up, but when she tried that just made her hurt more, so she stayed where she was.

Chara picked her up, carrying her to the hospital. The people at the hospital told them that Deja just had really nasty bruises and was lucky she didn't break anything, fixing her up and sending her off with Chara and Frisk.

Deja was still sniffling as they all left, looking like she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

"That was a very brave thing you did." Frisk said, kissing her cheek again. "Thanks."

Deja blushed furiously, looking at the ground to hide it. "W-w-welcome." She managed to stutter out.

"So" Frisk said." What should we do?"

"W-w-we could g-go eat." Deja suggested.

"That sounds fun.' Frisk said. "That okay with you, Chara."

"Sounds fine." Chara said. "I guess I'm pleasuring myself solo tonight."

Frisk elbowed Chara, turning to Deja.

"I'll be back later." Frisk said to Chara.

"Fine." Chara said.

"S-so, w-where do you wanna go?" Deja asked Frisk.

"Anywhere's fine." Frisk said.

Deja lead Frisk to a semi-fancy looking place, the people there seeming to know her and giving the two of them a private table.

"This is nice." Frisk said.

"M-my p-parents own t-this place, s-so we c-can get free food." Deja told Frisk, shuffling in her seat across from the taller girl.

"That's pretty cool." Frisk said.

About halfway through the meal, Frisk realised that this setting would be considered romantic by almost everyone.

"Is this" She asked. "A date?"

Deja seemed to freeze, before looking around and blushing beet red. "I-if y-you want i-i-it to be." Deja stuttered, a tiny bit of hope in her voice.

"UUuhhh.' Frisk said, contemplating telling her something. "I… uh…"

"I-it's f-fine i-if you d-don't want it to b-be." Deja said, slumping looking a little sad now.

"Listen.' Frisk said, putting a hand on Deja's arm. "I think you're really sweet and kind. But, I'm not into you that way. I've got my eye on someone else."

"O-okay." Deja whispered dejectedly, looking like she was trying to keep herself together. The rest of the meal was awkward between the two, and when they were leaving Deja suddenly sped off in a rush.

"Deja, wait." Frisk said, running after her. Deja simply sped up more, managing to actually gain ground away from Frisk until they got to the forest, where she climbed the tree that lead to her tree house and ran inside, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

"Lemme guess." Chara's voice came, her having been in the treehouse. "She told you she wasn't into you the way you were into her, didn't she?"

"W-why are you in my treehouse?" Deja asked, completely ignoring Charas question.

"I figured it would go this way." Chara said. "I thought I'd make sure you were alright."

Deja simply ran upstairs in the treehouse, going into her room in the treehouse and shutting and locking that, going to her bed and curling up as much as her body allowed her to.

"Come on, kid." Chara said, knocking. "Please let me in. It's better if you talk about stuff like this." Her only answer was barely audible sobbing, the intrusion into her treehouse having only made her more upset.

Chara knocked again, repeating her previous statement. The sobs paused for a little, before the sound of the door unlocking was heard, followed by the sound of rapid movement, Deja going back under the covers.

"Come on, kid." Chara said, sitting down. "How about we talk? That will help you a lot."

Deja sniffled, sitting up with the blanket around her so only her face was seen, her not looking at Chara. "I-i-i d-dunno w-what to say." She whispered, tears running down her face.

"Well" Chara said. "Telling me what happened is a good way to start."

Deja took a deep breath and did so, crying a little more as she did, though she was still understandable as she explained how it went, and the awkward situation that came up in the middle of it.

"Ah." Chara said. "Well, how about you just try to be friends? It's clear she thinks very highly of you."

"I-i-i w-w-was g-g-going t-to… b-b-but it _h-hurts_." Deja whispered, sobbing a little.

"Hey." Chara said, taking her into a hug. "It's alright. You'll be alright. She wasn't hurt by your reaction. But, she is worried. How about you at least explain what happened to her? After that, you can work it out together."

"O-o-okay… c-c-can y-y-you send h-her in, please?" Deja asked, leaning into the hug a little subconsciously.

Chara texted Frisk, who came in, sitting next to her. Deja stumbled over her words as she explained to frisk what happened, avoiding eye contact with her.

"It's alright." Frisk said. "I understand. I still want to be friends though."

Deja sniffled a little, nodding in agreement, looking terrible from all the crying she had done.

"Hey, it's okay." Frisk said, leaning in and kissing her forehead comfortingly, hugging her gently.

Deja leaned into the hug, silently crying until she fell asleep against Frisk, her tucking Deja in and leaving with Chara.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month since Frisk turned Deja down, and Deja wasn't taking it too well. She had been slowly coming to school less and less, and sometimes even skipping parts of the day.

"She okay?" Frisk asked.

"Not sure." Chara said. "I couldn't get her to answer."

"How about you, Rara?" Frisk asked.

"I don't even know why she's upset." Rara said, sighing. "You guys never told me."

"She found out Frisk ain't into her." Chara said

"It can't be just that, I mean, a whole _month_ of slowly getting worse just because of that? There has to be more." Rara said, looking like she was thinking hard, it being adorable with her neko stuff on.

"God, if I wasn't taken.' Chara said. "I'd make out with you right now. That's adorable."

Rara blushed a little bit, before smirking and pawing at Chara, letting out a little nya.

Frisk giggled, patting Rara on the head.

"You wanna come over after school?" She asked. "I'm sure we could have some fun."

"We should probably make sure our friend is okay first, she hasn't come in for a week." Rara said, pointedly ignoring her own blush.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Then, I'll have to introduce you to my good friend, Jack Daniels."

"That's some kinda alcohol, isn't it?" Rara deadpanned, crossing her arms.

"Yep." Charas aid. "I see you're already acquainted.'

"I… haven't really tried any before… but we can worry about that later, let's go find out where Deja is." Rara said.

"Right.' Chara said. "Let's go."

They ditched school, since they didn't really care, going to where Deja lived and knocking at the door. Her mother came and answered it after a minuet. "Yes?" Dejas mother asked.

"We're looking for Deja." Chara said.

"She's not here, she's at her 'special place'." Her mother said, stepping back inside and closing the door.

"Welp.' Charas sid. "To the woods we go."

"You know where that it is?" Rara asked.

"Yep." Chara said. The three went to the tree house, looking up at it.

"So, how do we get in?" Rara asked.

"Open the door." Chara said, turning the knob. The knob rustled, but didn't open, revealing the door to be of the locked variety.

"It's locked." Chara said. "Dammit.'

"Try knocking?" Rara suggested.

Chara knocked, waiting for an answer. The sound of the door unlocking was heard after a few minutes, but not the sound of someone coming to do so.

They went inside, no si sign of Deja anywhere.

"Deja!" Frisk called. "You in here?"

There was the sound of something opening in house, but Deja did not appear.

They followed the sound of the opening thing, finding a open hatch in the living room of the tree house.

"This is a treehouse… how does it have a basement?" Rara asked as she looked down the hatch.

"No clue." Chara said. "Imma jump down."

"Don't jump down, we don't know how far it goes, you could get hurt." Rara said, the concerned look on her face almost irresistible because of her neko gear.

"So damn cute." Chara said. "You are definitely coming over when this is done."

Rara blushed at the compliment, before sliding down the ladder in the hatch. When all three got down there, it looked like a mad scientist's lab, random projects from varying fields of science everywhere.

"What is this place?" Frisk asked.

"My lab." A depressed sounding voice said from somewhere in it.

"Deja?" Frik called out. "Where are you?"

"Over here." The depressed voice called, the voice leading them to where Deja sat on a stool, some random machinery on the table in front of her that she wasn't working with at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked, walking up to her. Deja didn't answer, simply looking at Frisk, revealing that she looked terrible, as if she wasn't taking care of herself, it not helped that she was currently slumped depressedly.

"Hey.' Frisk said, taking her into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"It's mostly I'm still not taking what happened last month all too well." Deja whispered so only Frisk heard, not accepting or denying the hug.

"Listen.' Frisk said quietly. "I may not feel… that way about you, but I do care about you a lot. PLease don't do this. Let's be friends still."

"I'm still your friend… I'm just… not handling the put down well, so I tried to distract myself with this stuff." Deja said, still sounding depressed.

"It's alright.' Frisk said. "How about we go get some food? Just the two of us."

"I… don't want to get my hopes up." Deja said, hesitation in her depressed voice.

"Well" Frisk said. "Friends can go out to eat together too."

"I know, but… " Deja trailed off, sighing. "I'd still get them up anyway."

"Listen." Frisk said. "How about we just go as friends and talk and go from there as that?"

"Fine." Deja says, sighing.

"Good." she said, patting her head.

The four left, Deja locking everything behind her and her and Frisk going to a fast food place, Deja waiting in a booth while Frisk got food.

"I hope you're hungry.' she said, walking over with food and placing it down in front of them.

Deja picked at her food as if she wasn't hungry, though her stomach's growling revealed that she was.

"Go on." Frisk said. "Eat, alright? I know you're hungry."

Deja barely ate anything, as if she couldn't bring herself to eat more than a small portion of her food.

"Come on, Deja." Frisk said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Please eat. For me."

Deja sighed, reluctantly filling her stomach, not looking at Frisk at all.

"Thank you." She said, patting Deja on the head.

Deja seemed to flinch away from the contact, a barely noticeable blush on her face before it shifted back to sad.

"Deja." Frisk said, moving next to her. "Please don't be sad."

"I can't help it." Deja mumbled, sniffling a little. "I'm just… sad, constantly ever since…" She trailed of, not wanting to say it.

"PLease don't feel that way." Frisk said, hugging her. "It makes me feel bad. Worse than you. I'm so sorry I don't feel that way for you, but please don't hate yourself over it. Hate me if you have to, but don't hate yourself."

"I couldn't hate you." Deja mumbled, hugging back with a quiet sob. "I'm just… having trouble getting over it."

"It's alright.' Frisk said, rubbing her back gently. "If you want to talk about it or anything, you can tell me. I promise I'll listen."

"We tried talking already." Deja said, referring to shortly after the put down happened.

"I know." Frisk said, sighing. "But, I want you to know I'll always be there for you."

"...kinda like a big sister?" Deja asked, looking up at Frisk with an almost irresistible adorable look on her face.

"Oh, god, that's adorable." She said, blushing. "Don't let Chara see that face. She get's a little… predatory with super cute things. But, yes, I could be like that with you."

"What do you mean 'predatory'?" Deja asked, the look shifting to a equally or more so adorable confusion filled one.

"Don't worry about it." Frisk said,waving it off.

"Okay… sissy." Deja said, sounding a little better already.

Frisk blushed, holding Deja and kissing her forehead. Deja blushed a little as well, resting her head on Frisks shoulder.

"Can we go back to my treehouse, sissy?" Deja asked, a cute look on her face.

"Sure." Frisk said, giggling.

"Um… w-would you m-mind carrying me?" Deja asked, face red in embarrassment.

"Sure." Frisk said, giggling at her face. "Bridal style? Chara loves that one."

"L-like you'd c-c-carry your little sibling." Deja requested, red face lessening a little.

"Okay." Frisk said, picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the restaurant.

This made Deja blush return ten fold, Deja hiding her face in Frisks shoulder as she was carried to her tree house. Frisk somehow managed to carry Deja inside, Chara seeing the two, Rara having gone home.

"I'm jealous." She said, putting on mock hurt.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, giggling. "I'll make it up to you."

The adorable confused look was back on Dejas face as she looked between the two, wondering what they meant, her sensing a deeper meaning but not quite getting it.

"You better." Chara said.

"When have I not?" Frisk said, pouting. Chara shrugged.

"You okay, kid?" She asked Deja. Deja nodded, turning to Chara, the almost irresistible confused look still on her face, Chara seeing it.

"What?" She asked. "The hell is with that adorable look? Jeez, kid."

Deja just shook her head, deciding it didn't really matter to her right now.

"Alright then." Chara said.

"So, what do you two wanna do?" Deja asked, a adorable look still on her face.

"I think I have an idea." Chara said, thinking, a smirk on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after confronting Deja, the twins were smirking at their new 'little sister', about to play a game of dress up.

"So" Chara said. "What should you wear first?" Deja seemed to think for a couple seconds, before running into her closet, her having an idea that she thought would make her look adorable.

Eventually she came out nervously in a adorable orange fox onesie with a hood, her feet bare as she blushed, looking at the ground, her hands behind her back, her looking absolutely irresistibly cute as she 'toed' the ground.

"Oh my god, that's so cute." Frisk said, giggling as she looked at Deja.

"I'll say." Chara said, chuckling. Chara grabbed her, holding her.

"You're mine now." She said, grinning. Deja blushed more, squirming adorably and shyly in Charas hold.

"Oh, stop it." Chara said. "You love it."

Deja simply blushing more, squirming a little less. "Y-you t-t-two… r-r-really like it?" She asked nervously, stammering.

"Of course we do." Frisk said. "It's really cute." This made Deja blush more, making her even cuter. Frisk giggled at this, kissing Deja on the forehead.

"F-frisk!" Deja exclaimed embarrassedly, face a dark red now, them trying to cover their face with their hands only to be stopped by Chara.

"Come on, kid." Chara said, holding Deja's arms to her sides. "You look adorable. Accept it."

Deja blushed a little more, but stood still. "S-s-sissies." She started, knowing the two were twins. "You're embarrassing me."

Both of them laughed, Chara patting her head.

"Trust me, it could be way more embarrassing." She said. "Imagine if we made you wear it to school."

"Nononononononononononono!" Deja said, shaking her red face rapidly, not wanting to have to go to school in this, though this only made the two want to bring her to there in it.

"Don't worry." Chara said. "If you behave, we won't embarrass you like that. You will behave, won't you?"

"B-b-b-behave?" Deja asked fearfully, moving to take a instinctive step back only to stomp on Charas foot harshly, it looking like she did it on purpose.

"Well" Chara said, ignoring it. "You just gotta be a good girl."

"W-w-what e-exactly d-do I have to do?" Deja asked fearfully, practically leaping off of Charas foot, which only made the two of them fall, and, while Deja managed to land on her feet, Chara landed perfectly… on her face.

"Ow." Chara said, rubbing it. "YOu know, the last time my face hurt like this I was... never mind. you're too young for that. You gotta be more careful. Are we gonna have to work on walking, little vixen?"

"I-i-i'm s-s-sorry, I-i-i-i'm c-clumsy when i-i-i'm nervous." Deja said, covering her face with her hands, a massive blush on her fash again.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Chara asked, snickering. "We're not gonna make you wear it to school. Trust me, we're not cruel. It would be funny. You are pretty funny though. I guess you could wear it at home with us."

Deja sighed in relief, glad she wouldn't have to wear it to school, though she blushed when she said that Deja would still wear it at home. Frisk giggled amusedly at this.

"S-s-so, n-now w-what?" Deja asked, face still red.

"Not sure." Chara said. "I'm gonna go home. You have your fun. Frisk, you coming?"

"Yeah." Frisk said, following her. Deja sighed, changing out of the fox onesie and into a lab coat, t-shirt, and jeans, going to the hatch in her house and sliding down, deciding to get some progress on her 'project' done.

* * *

When Frisk and Chara came to check on Deja the next day, she had her head down on her workbench, tools hanging loosely in her hands, a little drool coming out of her mouth and her hair everywhere. The sight was so adorable to the two that they almost didn't want to wake her up.

"You better wake up, kid." Chara said. "I'll take your cookies if you don't."

Deja immediately shot away, tackling Chara with a shout of 'Don't touch my cookies!'. Chara fell back harshly onto the floor, stunned.

"Woah." She said. "Kid's tough." Deja seemed to realize what she just did, eyes widening as she quickly backed up, shaking a little a spouting out apologies.

"Kid." Chara said. "I'm not mad. I'm surprised."

Deja sighed in relief, thinking that she wouldn't be punished for hurting her by slamming into the ground as hard as she did.

"You got some power behind ya." Chara said. "Where'd ya learn it?"

"I-i-i'm a-a b-b-b-blue belt." Deja said, blushing shyly at the compliment.

"That's pretty cool.' Chara said. "Who taught you?"

"U-u-undyne." Deja said.

"Eh, she's okay." Chara said. "I beat her a long time ago."

"She told me that she held back against you cause you were a kid and didn't want to make you feel bad." Deja said innocently.

"Not when she uses her 'Undying' style." Chara said, chuckling. "She's just saving her pride. Trust me, I was holding back against her. I like her though. Got some power behind her."

"I almost beat her… but I keep getting stuck at the undying part." Deja said, crossing her arms and pouting adorably.

"Just hold out." Chara said, shrugging.

"I tried that." Deja insisted, pouting more. "I keep getting hit from behind."

"Well." Chara said. "Try it better."

"I'll try _you_ better." Deja whispered to herself, not knowing Chara could hear her.

Chara couldn't stifle her laugh, Frisk laughing as well.

"Oh man." Chara said, wiping away a tear. "YOu better reword that. Otherwise I'll take you up on that."

"What?" Deja asked confusedly, looking up at them with an even more adorable confused look on her face than from earlier.

"Nothing." Chara said, snickering. "I'll explain it when you're older."

Deja seemed to think about it for a couple of seconds, before she went a very dark red, stuttering and looking like she was about to bolt out of embarrassment.

Chara laughed harder, realizing she'd guessed it.

"Don't worry, kid." Chara said, patting her on the head. "Rara did the same thing a few times... though, I may have said other things..."

"D-don't tell me." Deja whimpered, covering her ears as she blushed more.

"Don't worry." Chara said. "You're too young. Though, I got my eye on a better girl."

"Funny, Frisk said something kinda similar when she let me down." Deja mumbled thoughtfully to herself.

"Huh." Chara said. "She did? Well, I guess her girl's a pretty good one. How about we go grab some food?"

"Okay." Deja said, deciding to drop it for now, them leaving to get food.


	6. Chapter 6

Deja was in her 'normal' clothes, the one she came to school in on the first day, humming as she read something in her treehouse. Chara walked in, Frisk with her.

"Food time." She said, grabbing Deja. Deja yelped in surprise, dropping her book, startled.

"What the hell?" Deja asked, breathing a little heavily from the sudden surprise.

"You awake now?" Chara asked, smirking.

"I was just reading!" Deja said, huffing and sighing as the two lead her to somewhere they could eat.

"Fine." Chara said. "We thought you'd want food." Deja was going to say something, but her stomach growled loudly, making her blush.

"Welp." Chara said. "Let's go." Deja nodded with a blush, holding her arms out to Frisk with a deeper one on her face, wanting to be carried. Frisk obliged, carrying her bridal style.

"I'm so jealous." Chara said, sticking her tongue out. Deja did the same before hugging Frisk around her neck and nuzzling her. Frisk giggled amusedly.

"I'll carry you later." Frisk said, winking to Chara. I nuzzled Frisk a little more, relaxing in her carrying me, pointedly ignoring how embarrassing this situation could potentially be.

Frisk giggled, patting her head. This made Deja blush more, hiding her face in Frisks shoulder as they got to their destination, a BurgerKing.

"So." Frisk started. "What do you want?" She asked. Deja was tempted to say 'you', but decided not to.

"Fries and a vanilla and chocolate shake." Deja said instead.

"Alright." Frisk said, walking in.

"Fries and a shake for the vixen." Chara said to the cashier. "And, a double chocolate shake for me."

The cashier looked confused at who the Vixen was, so Chara put fox ears on a headband on my head, making me blush and squirm in Frisks hold. The cashier nodded, getting them their food.

"D-d-d-do I need t-to keep t-these on n-now, sissies?" Deja asked with an adorable questioning look on her face, it made even more so by the ears, adorable enough to give a nosebleed or two.

"Maybe." Chara said, smirking.

"...but it's a yes or no question…" Deja said, confused now.

"Depends on how adorable it looks." Frisk said, giggling. Deja tried to make it look as unadorable as possible, but failed miserably, making her look even more adorable.

Both Frisk and Chara burst into laughter.

"You're gonna be wearing those for a long time." Chara said, snickering as Deja felt Frisk attach something behind her.

"What'd you put on me?" Deja asked, turning to look at it and seeing whatever it was out of the corner of her eye, so she kept spinning in a circle. Frisk and chara laughed as she tried to find the object.

"D-d-don't l-laugh at me." Deja said, suddenly still and whimpering, getting a little teary eyed.

"Oh, don't cry." Frisk said, taking her into a hug. "It's just you look so silly running around like that."

Deja sniffled a little, nibbling on her food adorably, still upset. "We're sorry." Frisk said, patting her head. "You still look really cute though."

Deja looked at Charas not very sorry expression and sniffled again, still eating and leaning into Frisk. "Don't worry, kid." Chara said, putting a hand on Deja's shoulder. "I would never do anything to you that would hurt you. A little embarrassment, yes, but nothing too far."

Deja sniffled a little, a little afraid that she had to specify she wouldn't hurt her when that wasn't even what she was upset about. "What's wrong?" Frisk asked.

Deja shuffled in place a little, sniffling, before standing on her tiptoes and whispering what was wrong to Frisk, not wanting Chara to hear. Frisk pat her on the head, taking her into a hug.

Deja sniffled again, stopping her eating and hugging Frisk back, when the sound of metal stomping could be heard. Noone seemed to hear this as Chara put a hand on Deja, patting her head.

"Sorry if I scared ya kid." She said. Deja sniffled, wincing a tiny bit from the random act, the metal stomping growing louder.

"What's that sound?" Chara asked.

"Oh no." Deja whispered, closing her eyes and bracing herself. Chara or Frisk would of asked her why she said that, but there was a sudden _crash_ that sounded out as two shadowed figures appeared, coming through the window.

"What's that?" Chara asked. The figures removed their cloaks to reveal two robotic skeletons, one shorter than the other.

"RELEASE THE CREATOR AT ONCE!" The taller one shouted, glaring at Chara as the shorter one just kinda stood there, seeming relaxed with it's hands in it's jacket pockets.

"Who the fuck are you?" Chara asked.

"I AM THE GRREAT PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER, SANS." The taller robot exclaimed, the smalling waving lazily with a 'yo'. "AND WE DEMAND YOU LET THE CREATOR GO THIS INSTANT!"

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" Chara asked.

"the kid ya got there." Sans said, pointing at Deja.

"Well who says she wants to go with you?" Chara asked. Deja was a little touched by her protectiveness, but also knew there was no way this would end well for the two humans 'protecting' her if it escalated, so she moved to go to the skeletons.

"What are you doing?" Frisk asked.

"I-i-i don't want y-you two to g-get hurt, s-s-so I'm g-going with them." Deja said.

"Deja." Frisk said. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know." Deja whispered, continuing to the skeletons anyway.

"Will we see you later?" Frisk asked. Deja was about to answer, but Chara seemed fed up with this entire situation.

Chara walked up and put an arm around Deja.

"Get lost." She told the robots. Deja panicked, turning to Chara to tell her that she'd be fine, when the taller skeleton unknowingly interrupted her.

"VERY WELL, HUMAN IF THAT'S HOW IT NEEDS TO BE." The taller skeleton said, it's arm glowing a orange color a metallic bone appeared in it's hand, it charging Chara.

Chara sidestepped it and tripped it. The skeleton caught itself and swung at her, hitting her in the head and sending her flying behind the counter. Chara stood up, walking back over and slamming the skeleton's head into the table… or at least she tried to anyway, the skeletons metal body unmoving against her normal human strength, the skeleton picking her up and tossing her back, knocking her out. Deja was in tears now, covering her ears with her eyes closed, not knowing what to do.

"What the hell is with you?!" Frisk shouted. "Let Deja go!"

"sorry kid, creators coming with us." Sans said, picking Deja up gently and rubbing her back soothingly as his left eye glowed, a rift appearing in the air, the taller skeleton seeing it and going in, Sans right behind with Deja, them vanishing from sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Deja was in her lab, curled up and sobbing, worried about Charas health from her robots coming to 'rescue' her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, Deja able to hear because of some speakers she had set up.

Deja hurried to the door, throwing it open, revealing to Frisk that she had put on the fox costume at some point, her feet bare and her eyes puffy and red.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked her, taking her into a hug.

"I-i-is C-c-chara okay?" Deja asked, sobbing and hugging her back.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "She'll be fine, she just needs a little rest."

"I-i-i w-w-was s-s-so w-w-worried." Deja sobbed, whimpering. "P-p-pap d-d-doesn't k-know his strength."

"Don't worry." Frisk said, rubbing her back. "It's alright." Deja sobbed into her, going limp in her hug as she cried. Frisk hugged her, holding her close.

Deja started mumbling 'i'm sorry' over and over, sobs wracking her form. "It's alright." Frisk said, patting her back.

Deja eventually managed to calm down, sniffling as she looked up at Frisk, looking worse than before. "It's alright." Frisk said. "Do you want to see her?"

Deja nodded, wrapping her arms around Frisks neck and legs around her waist so she could carry her. Frisk carried her to Chara, who was sleeping in her hospital bed.

Deja whimpered a little at Charas injured state, feeling guilty because she made the robot that did this.

"The fuck you crying about?" Chara said weakly with a chuckle. "And why're you not wearing the ears and tail? That's your outdoor outfit, not that onesie."

"I-i-i d-d-didn't w-wanna b-b-bother to change o-out of this." Deja said, sniffling and launching herself at Chara, hugging her. Chara weakly put her arms around Deja, chuckling.

"It's alright." She said. "You still look cute." Deja was too upset to even blush, hugging Chara tighter, allowing her to see how much Deja had been crying.

"Hey, kid." Chara said. "I'm fine, it's alright."

"Y-y-y-you d-d-d-don't understand… i-i-if P-p-papyrus didn't h-hold back, h-h-he would of killed you." Deja whispered to her, sobbing again.

"Well, it didn't." Chara said, chuckling. "I'm here now, don't worry."

"W-when are you getting out?" Deja asked, sniffling.

"In a couple days." Chara said.

"O-okay… c-can you t-take me back to my t-tree house now, Frisk? I-i d-don't want them t-thinking I was kidnapped again." Deja asked Frisk, sniffling.

"Sure." She said. "Why don't you just turn them off?"

"I-i… c-c-can't." Deja said, half lying.

"Why not?" Frisk asked, us in the forest now.

"I-i-i j-j-just can't." She lied terribly, not looking at Frisk.

"Deja." Frisk said. "You're a bad liar, it's okay. You can tell me."

"T-t-t-the o-o-only w-w-way." Deja started, shaking. "T-t-the only w-w-way to t-t-turn th-them o-off is w-w-with similar powers."

"Oh." Frisk said. "Well, that is a problem. Well, before you get mad at yourself, it wasn't your fault Chara got hurt."

"B-b-but i-i-it is… I-i c-c-coulda s-s-stopped them." Deja whispered, sobbing.

"Listen." Frisk said. "It's not the creator's fault the creation causes harm that it was not intended for. It's not God's fault Eve took the fruit and it's not your fault they hurt Chara."

"I-i-i m-m-mean p-p-physically stopped them." Deja whispered, sobbing a tiny bit less, not looking at Frisk.

"What?" Frisk asked. Frisk sounded mad, which made Deja flinch and look away as they got into her tree house.

"Hold on." Frisk said, forcing herself not to seem mad. "You need to tell me what's going on, Deja. I'm not mad at you, but I want to hear the whole story, alright."

The damage was already done however, the madness and disappointment that Deja had heard when Frisk said 'what' having caused her to retreat into herself, whimpering with her eyes closed.

"Come here." Frisk said, holding her close and rubbing her softly. "It's okay. you're okay." Deja eventually fell asleep, still shaking even in her sleep. Frisk stroked her back, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

When Deja woke up, she was alone. Sighing, she went into her lab, walking down a hallway and to a room with targets set up. She focused intensely on a target, before shooting her hands forwards, twin bolts of white lightning hitting the target.

Turning to some metal she had lying around, she focused again, grimacing a little as she hefted two large metal spikes up, shooting them into the targets. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Deja didn't really seem to hear it as she allowed the person entrance, continuing to practice with her abilities.

"God, kid, you look like shit." Chara said, chuckling. "YOu should use some of those powers to fix your hair. Also... I couldn't help but notice you are out of uniform."

Deja eeped in surprise, turning towards Chara with panic in her eyes, sweaty from the exertion of using her powers, backing up instinctively. "There something on my face?" Chara asked, crossing her arms.

"N-n-n-no." Deja stuttered. "I-i-i t-t-thought y-y-y-you g-g-g-got out i-i-in a couple days?"

"Kid." Chara said. "It's been a couple days, you've been in here the whole time."

"What?!" Deja shouted.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Don't you have a clock in here?"

"N-n-no." Deja said. "A-a-and I'm not changing… I don't feel like it." Deja said defiantly, crossing her arms, making Chara a little mad.

"Oh really?" Chara asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not even into the ears and tail?"

"No!" Deja said defiantly, making Chara madder. Chara walked towards Deja, a threatening aura around her.

"Kid." Chara said, putting a hand on Deja's shoulder, slipping her ears and tail on. "I want you to look nice for when you have company."

"No!" Deja said childishly, throwing them off and accidentally hitting Chara in the face with both.

"It wasn't a question." Chara said, tapping her foot.

Deja simply stuck her tongue out at Chara, running and hiding in another room.

Chara walked into the room, looking. Deja… was not hidden well, her legs poking out from under the couch she was hiding under.

"Gotcha." Charas aid, pulling her out. "You're out of dress code. And, do you know what happens when you're out of dress code?"

"No…?" Deja said, tilting her head curiously.

"Well" Chara said, crossing her arms. "I'll show you."

Deja then found herself wearing _only_ the ears and tail.

"There." Chara said. "You are now in the minimum allowed dress code."

Deja blushed a little bit, but otherwise was unfazed, mooning Chara before she ran off towards her room to get more clothes.

"Nope." Chara said, blocking her and locking the door. "You gotta be like this for a while… gotta learn your lesson… now, let's commemorate the moment, shall we?"

Chara then snapped a picture of Deja on her phone.

"Frisk'll love this one.' She said, grinning.

"P-p-please d-don't show it to her." Deja suddenly said, covering herself to prevent more pictures being as embarrassing, her face red.

"Oh, I'm sure she'd love some seductive pictures." Chara said, grinning. "Now, I want you to pose for me. I'm not gonna send 'em if you cooperate. But, I think I'd like a couple pictures."

Deja blush more, whimpering and doing so as best she could… which wasn't very much at all.

"Allow me to help." Chara said, guiding her. "There we go. Now, if you ever get someone, I'm sure they'd love these."

"P-p-please n-n-n-n-no." Deja whimpered, closing her eyes and covering herself again.

"Kid." Chara aid, patting her shoulder. "I promise I won't ever send them unless you want me to. Unless you misbehave, then they're gonna go to Frisk."

This didn't comfort Deja at _all_ , simply making her whimper again as she blushed more, curling in on herself more, the tail moving to help her cover herself.

"Don't worry." Chara said, patting her. "I'm actually very lenient… well, except with submissives, but I only got two of those (don't worry, kid, you're not one of them)."

Deja nodded, telling Chara she understood, before she went into the living room and immediately covered herself with a blanket on the couch.

Chara, a sinister grin on her face, turned up the thermostat by about fifteen degrees. Deja got sweatier, removing the blanket and covering herself with her hands and the tail again… the pose on the couch accidentally being… 'sensual'.

Chara snapped another picture, grinning.

"So" Chara said. "What should we do?"

Deja was about to answer, but there was a sudden knock on the door, followed by Frisks voice coming through it, though neither could tell what she had said. Dejas eyes immediately went wide in panic, whimpering a little in fear.

"Here.' Chara said, handing her the key to the room she'd locked earlier. "Go put on something. But, leave the ears and tail."

Deja gave Chara a relieved and thankful look, before bolting to her room and hastily throwing on a t-shirt that was big enough to cover her completely and underwear, putting the tail outside the shirt so that the bottom half of it acted like a skirt.

Deja nervously walked back to the living room to see Chara and Frisk there, hiding and peeking around the corner.

"You okay, kid?" Chara asked.

Deja eeped in surprise and hid back behind the wall, a little too nervous to come out completely.

"It's fine." Chara said. "I've seen scantily clad women before. I live with one." Deja shot a quick look at Frisk, telling Chara it wasn't _her_ that she was nervous about coming out in front of.

"Look." Chara said. "It's not like you haven't come out already. I mean, we're all friends here. Plus, no matter what you're wearing, Frisk's seen me in less."

"Y-y-you're a-also sisters, it's different." Deja said, not coming out.

"Yeah." Chara said, shrugging. "Something like that."

Deja seemed like she was about to come out anyway, but Frisk turned to look so she immediately eeped and hid back behind the wall. (nope XD)

"How about" She said. "I cover my eyes and you come out?"

"O-okay." Deja nervously said.

Frisk covered her eyes. Deja nervously walked out, taking a couple of steps forwards.

"Can I uncover them now?" She asked.

"Y-yes." Deja said.

"Okay." Frisk suad, uncovering her eyes. She looked at Deja, grabbing her in a hug.

"Oh my god, you're so cute." She said, holding her tight.

"You never do that to me." Chara said, fake pouting.

Deja blushed, the tail wagging in happiness.

"How about" Frisk suggested. "We go get some food?"

"C-c-can we j-j-just order in?" Deja asked. Frisk shrugged and they did so, before the two left and Deja went to bed, it being late.


	8. Chapter 8

Deja sighed sadly in her tree fort, it being a month since she had seen Frisk, Chara, or Rara. Deja had graduated early, having been tired of school, and now the three of them hadn't been anywhere she looked. She wasn't really worried, because the three _had_ called her… but she was starting to get depressed being all alone.

However, they had stopped calling about two weeks ago, making Deja start to resent them, her having to talk to Pap and Sans just to keep her sanity. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She scowled, sending the taller one to answer it.

"Fuck off, tin head! I'm not here to see you." Came the voice. Deja sighed, annoyed.

"I'm in here." Deja calmly called, Pap going back to his brother for comfort.

"Hey, kid." Chara said, walking in. "I don't hate the robot, but I'm still not over being smashed through a table."

"Also" She said, a small smirk on her face. "You're out of dress code."

Deja ignored Chara, working on something that she couldn't tell what it could possibly be.

"Whatcha working on?" Chara asked, curious.

"If you _must_ know." Deja started, annoyance and anger clear in her voice. "It is supposed to help me with my abilities so that they're not as stamina draining."

"What's with the bite, vixen?" Chara asked. "You not get any sleep?"

"Oh, no real reason, really." Deja started, growling. "Just dealing with _loneliness and depression_ , for about the last two weeks or so."

"Listen, kid." Chara said, sitting down and obstructing her view of what she was working on. "I'm sorry we didn't call. It's exam time. Now, how's about you and I head over to my place to meet up with Frisk and Rara for some fun?"

"So we're just brushing away the two weeks I was worried undet the rug?" Deja asked, fury on her face and tears in her eyes. "The two weeks t-that I...i…" Deja tried to continue, but broke down sobbing, no tears getting on her project.

"Kid." Chara said, taking her into a hug. "I'm not trying to forget them. I'm just trying to take your mind off of them. It does little good to just talk to me about it. You gotta talk to all three of us at once."

"O-okay." Deja whimpered, still crying, curling into her. "C-c-can y-you carry me?"

"Sure." Chara said, chuckling. "Frisk loves this hold."

She picked her up bridal style, carrying her to her house. Deja had the ears and tail on, along with jeans and the too big t-shirt, Deja sniffling a little as She and Chara went into Charas house.

"You look nice." Chara said. Deja sniffled, getting down and walking next to Chara as they went inside to see Frisk on Chara's phone, making Deja get a bad feeling.

"Hey, Frisk." Chara said, her hands behind her head. "That mine or yours?"

"It's yours." Frisk said nonchalantly. "I don't have any nude pics of Deja." Deja whimpered, covering her face in embarrassment and turning around, running into a random empty room and locking it, using her metal powers to make the door stuck shut.

"Oh, was I not supposed to know about those?" Frisk asked. "Cause I found those a couple weeks ago but didn't tell you."

"No." Chara said. "You weren't. It was 'blackmail' that I was never gonna use, but may have sent them to you. Guess we gotta go talk to her."

"Yep." Frisk said. They went over and knocked on the door. All they heard was alarmingly distressed sobbing on the other side of the door, Deja curled up in the middle of the floor bawling her eyes out.

"Deja." Frisk said. "Please open up, we're not going to make fun of you." Deja knew this, but was upset for a completely different reason, but she also decided to let them in anyway with a quick use of her power to un-stick the door.

"Now." Frisk said, taking her into a hug. "Tell us what's wrong."

Deja didn't seem entirely coherent at the moment, mumbling things like 'didn't want her to see' and 'why didn't she delete them' to herself as she cried.

"I'm sorry kid." Chara said. "I actually forgot about those."

Deja came to her senses a little, looking at the two with tears running down her face and a pleading, desperate, look in her eyes. "C-c-c-can y-y-yo-yo-you f-f-for-forget t-t-t-the p-p-pictures?" She asked, shaking as sobs wracked her form.

"Sure." They said. "Now what's wrong?"

"I-i-i…" Deja started, before saying the rest of what it was too fast and low for them to understand.

"What was that?" Frisk asked.

"I… d-didn't w-w-want you t-t-to see my l-like that… u-until I let you, i-if at all." Deja said in a whisper, sobbing and not looking at the twins.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "I'm not ashamed of you."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Deja asked, that evidently being the _wrong_ thing to say.

"Well" Frisk said. "If you think I think less of you, for them, then you're wrong."

"Chara forced me into those p-poses, w-why would I think that?" Deja asked.

"That's what I'd think." Frisk said.

"Well i-it's not… if _you_ a-asked… I'd probably've s-shown you me nude a-a-anyway." Deja said, blushing and looking at the ceiling.

"Really?" Frisk asked, a small grin on her face. "How about now?"

"O-o-okay… b-b-but n-no more picture." Deja said, moving to take her clothes off.

"I got all the pictures I need." Chara said, grinning.

"Uh." Frisk said. "I wasn't seriou-"

Chara clamped over Friday's mouth.

"Shh." She said, grinning. Deja didn't hear Frisk, taking her clothes off and standing in front of the two with the ears and tail still on, blushing in embarrassment, one arm grabbing the other behind her back, Chara feeling her self control finally snap.

"Kid." Chara said. "You'll make a lucky person very happy someday."

Deja blushed, looking away and rubbing her arm with the other that was holding it. "M-my b-birthday's i-in two day." Deja felt like bringing up.

"Great." Frisk said. "We can do something fun."

"O-okay." Deja said, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple day later, Deja, Frisk, and Chara were all at a bowling alley, Deja about to take her first turn, being a little nervous.

"Don't be nervous, kid." Chara said. "You'll do fine."

Deja rolled the ball down, it going fast and hitting dead center, getting a strike on the first try, Deja smiling and cheering.

"Nice." Chara said.

"That's all I get for my first time playing and getting a strike?" Deja asked, pouting and crossing her arm.

"I'll cheer ya more later.' Chara said, pulling her to sit on her lap.

"Why not now?" Deja asked adorably, looking up completely to give Chara a adorable upside down confused face.

"Alright.' Chara said, failing to resist the adorableness. "You did great, kid."

Chara then kissed her on the forehead. Deja actually just giggled adorably, beaming at her. "Thanks big sissy." She said, giving Chara a adorable smile.

"You're welcome, kid." She said, grinning.

Frisk was up next, Deja bouncing a little in her 'seat' as she watched Frisk go up.

Frisk made two gutterballs. Deja burst into giggles at this, covering her mouth with her hand.

Frisk stuck her tongue out, coming over and ruffling Deja's hair. Deja giggled, getting up so Chara could take her turn.

Chara nailed a strike. Deja cheered for her, smiling and giving her a adorable thumbs up, the ears that she had on twitching adorably.

"So damn cute." Chara said.

The rest of the time went similar, but Chara slowly got worse with every turn, at the end her and Frisk very frustrated and Deja beaming, having gotten a perfect strike _every time_.

"I wiiiin!" Deja said, giggling happily, skipping around the two, tail wagging happily, only making them madder.

Chara grabbed Deja, slapping her on the ass.

"Nice win." She said. Deja yelped, holding her butt with her hands and blushing in embarrassment.

"W-w-what was that for?!" She asked.

"You won.' Chara said, grinning. Deja pouted and glared at Chara, huffing, crossing her arms and pouting adorably.

"Hey, we didn't do the birthday punches." Frisk said, grinning.

"T-t-that's not necessary i-i-is it?" Deja asked nervously, backing away from the two.

"Yes, it is." Chara said, grinning as she came over to her, grabbing her. Deja struggled, a little scared now.

Chara then bent Deja over her knee, Frisk taking a hard smack on her ass. Deja yelped, but otherwise tried to resist giving them a satisfying reaction.

"And… fifteen.' Chara said, finishing. Deja was whimpering, a little teary eyed… because now it was Frisks turn.

Frisk finished hers about a minute later, giving Deja time to feel the sting.

"There we go." Frisk said, snickering. Deja was crying a little now, whimpering in pain.

"Oh, don't cry.' Frisk said, picking her up and hugging her. "It's okay. We do this to each other every year. I'm sorry we forced it upon you."

"...c-coulda d-d-one it a l-little softer." Deja said, sniffling, still crying but hugging Frisk back for comfort.

"Sorry." Chara said. "I'm used to doing it hard. But, Frisk would know that better than you. I've known her longer."

"I-i-it's w-w-worse c-cause t-t-this hasn't happened t-to me before… c-can we g-get some c-cream, or something?" Deja asked, stuttering and sniffling.

"Sure." Chara said.

"Don't worry, Deja." Frisk said, kissing her forehead. "We did it because you're like family. We wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"O-okay." Deja sniffled, them taking her to their house, carrying her there.

* * *

The next day, Deja was walking around alone, humming to herself as she skipped down the road. Deja headed to the park, and came across a girl tending to some yellow flowers Deja liked to stop by and look at for a little. The girl had a cap on that made it look like she had floppy ears, a sweater similar to Chara's, save for the cleavage showing hole the sweater had, and black pants on.

Nervous with the newcomer, Deja hid behind a nearby tree and just watched her, heart thumping a tiny bit.

The girl didn't notice, still working on the flowers. Deja tried to get a little closer, but stepped on a twig, alerting the girl to her presence.

The girl looked at her, confused.

"You tryin' to sneak up on me?" She asked, a slight chuckle on her lips. "I mean, I am kinda into stuff like that, but you haven't even asked me to dinner yet."

"A-a-are you f-f-flirting with me?" Deja asked, face red, trying to deflect the question.

"Depends." The girl said, shrugging. "You interested?"

"I-i-i'd be lying if I said I wasn't." Deja started. "But I-i don't e-even know your name."

"Asriel Dreemurr." She said, grinning as she held out her hand. "You can call me Azzy or Az."

"If you're g-good on this date, I'll tell you mine." Deja said teasingly, taking the hand and smiling.

"Ooh, the nervous type." Az said, grinning slightly. "I like that in a date. We're gonna have fuuun."

"F-follow me." Deja said, blushing.

"Alright." Az said, grinning. "I'm sure you can show me the ropes."

"We're not that close yet." Deja replied, almost instinctively, use to talking to Chara and Frisk, leading Azzy by the hand to the place she was put down by Frisk.

"I figured." Az said, snickering. "Man, how many people'd you sleep with for that to be an instinctive response?"

Deja blushed, speeding up a little. "N-none, I-i j-just talk to p-people with no o-off switch." Deja said, leading Asriel inside and to her private table.

"Well." Az said, snickering more. "I think I'd get along with them just fine."

"Nah if this goes well I-i want you to myself." Deja said, blushing.

"Works for me." As said, grinning. "I was never into threesomes anyway."

The two talked and ate their food, having a rather good date, Deja feeling… happier than she had in a while.

"This is good." Az said. "But, I bet you taste even better."

Deja blushed more, looking cute to the other girl as she nervously looked at her lap and squirmed. "God, you're adorable." Az said. "Whoever broke up with you was a dumbass."

"Y-y-you r-r-really think that, Azzy?" Deja asked, happy tears in her eyes from how _genuine_ that complement was.

"Of course." Az said. "I mean, there's not anything wrong with you... well, I guess you're too cute. That's probably a birth defect. Oh well. Gotta play the hand you're dealt."

Deja, with happy tears in her eyes, was shocked at this, before she launched over to Asriel and hugged her, her head over Asriels shoulder as she sobbed happily, not having been complemented like that before.

Az was shocked, not having expected an impact like that. She held Deja, rubbing her back and patting it. "Deja." Deja whispered with a sniffle, holding Az tighter.

"Huh?" Az asked.

"M-my name is Deja." She whispered.

"That's a cool name." Az said. Deja smiled, and decided to get a little bold… slipping her hands up the back of her shirt.

"oh?" Az asked, smirking. "Getting frisky on the first date? I like that in a girl."

As slipped her own hands up Deja's shirt, except this time in the front. Blushing, Deja continued, taking As's bra off and sliding her hands around the front, clumsily and nervously playing with her 'pillow's.

"I-i-is t-t-this good?" She asked.

"Not sure." Az said, having done the same to Deja. "I'm a little busy."

"W-w-w-wanna c-continue at my place?" Deja asked, moaning a tiny bit as Asriel continued to play with her breasts, idly making sure the training bra she had didn't fall out of her shirt.

"Sure." Az said. "But, I gotta warn you: I'm a _monster_ in bed."

Deja simply smiled, taking Az back home with her. When they got to Dejas bedroom, her demeanor suddenly changed, Deja forcing Az onto her knees, tieing her arms behind her back.

"Well well well." Az said, grinning. "You're pretty assertive. I like that. Just wait until I get to play with you my way. We're gonna have fun then."

"Shush pet." Deja commanded, smirking. "It's mistress' time to play."

"Can I have a turn next?" Az asked, a smirk on her own face.

"Quiet, pet." Deja ordered, using her foot to make Az bend forward so her face was against the floor and her ass in the air. "You said you were a monster… and I think it's about time you were tamed."

"I'm definitely going to have fun with her." Az thought to herself.

"Now, how about we get rid of these clothes, pets don't deserve to wear human clothing." Deja said, removing Az's clothes and clumsily running her hands all over the other girl.

"You're new at doing this to another person aren't you?" Az asked.

"Y-yes." Deja said ashamedly, blushing and slumping.

Az laughed, sitting up and slipping her hands out of the hastily tied ropes. She pulled Deja into a hug.

"Hey." She said, holding her. "It's fine. I was just saying you were going about it a little clumsy. Now, how about I give you a few pointers?"

"O-okay." Deja mumbled, sniffling, taking her own clothes off before hugging As back.

As patter her back, chuckling.

"Now." She said, kissing Deja's forehead. "I'm going to start gently, alright?" Deja nodded, mentally preparing herself.

"Good." As said, rubbing Deja's back. "Now, are you ready?"

"Y-yes." Deja said nervously, shivering as pleasant chills ran up her spine.

"Good." As said as she traced a finger up Deja's spine. Deja blushed, letting out a little mewl of pleasure, shivering a little. As grinned, kissing down Deja's face until she reached her neck, at which point she mixed in some nibbling.

Deja moaned, mewling, started to pant a little bit as Asriel continued, exposing her neck for the other girl to have an easier time. Az continued, swiftly and unnoticeably tying Deja's wrists together behind her back.

Deja moaned, looking at Az with pleading eyes, wanting more pleasure. As grinned, putting Deja on the floor and blindfolding her.

"I'll be right back." She said.

"W-where are you going?" Deja asked, whimpering and shuffling, wanting more pleasure.

"I'm going to get a few things." As said. "Now, be quiet and I'll make sure you feel better when I get back."

Deja would've whimpered, but thought better of it, simply rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to get more pleasure as Asriel left the house to get stuff at her place.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple hours later, Deja was still in the spot Asriel left her, whimpering in need, a puddle slowly forming from under her as she tried to give herself pleasure.

"I'm back!" As called. Deja whimpered pitifully loud enough for her to just barely hear, shifting in place as the puddle grew a little.

"Oh, come on." As said. "I wasn't gone that long. You should have been a good pet and waited for mistress. Now, mistress has to punish you."

Deja whimpered fearfully and needfully, practically begging for release. "You shouldn't have done that without mistress." As said. "Now, what must you say to mistress?"

"S-s-s-sorry." Deja started. "B-b-b-but y-y-you w-w-were g-gone f-fo-" She tried to continue, but was interrupted.

"I don't want excuses." As said, shoving deja's panties into her mouth and taped them there. "I was going to get you some stuff that you'd enjoy. But, I see you're impatient. I'll just have to punish you."

There were fearful tears in Dejas eyes behind the blindfold as she shivered, bracing herself for whatever would happen, too scared to even try to pleasure herself.

"Now." Az said, making an obvious show of thinking of what to do. "What should I do to you first? Burn you? Cut you? No, I think I've got something better."

This was obviously a scare tactic, but Deja fell for it anyway, trying to worm herself away, trembling in fear. "Not so fast, pet." As said, grabbing the bound and gagged Deja. "You're going to learn a lesson."

Deja went limp in her hold, silently crying fearful tears, the blindfold around her eyes starting to visibly wetten.

"Hey, kid." As whispered in a soft, gentle voice. "Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you. I told you I'd be gentle. I'm just trying to scare you. It's alright. Do you want to take a break?"

Deja nodded, still shaking and crying a little, though she calmed down a tiny bit. "Alright." Az said, untying her, holding her. "It's alright. It's alright. You're gonna be okay. I wasn't mad at all."

"Y-you s-sounded s-so serious… I-i w-was s-s-so scared." Deja whispered, still shaking some.

"I'm sorry, kid." As said. "I kinda got too into it. I forgot this was your first time. If you want we could try again later, but be gentle."

"O-okay." Deja said, something in her tone telling her that it wasn't, but she was trying to shrug it off anyway.

"Don't lie to me, kid." Az said. "If you don't want to, we won't."

"T-t-thank you." She whispered with a sniffle, still teary eyed. "T-t-this was g-g-going s-so well t-to…" She trailed off, sounding sad now.

"Yeah." Az said. "Don't worry, we can try again later when you're feeling more up to it. I still have to teach you how to do this anyway. For now, though, let's get you cleaned up."

"O-okay." Deja whispered, shifting uncomfortably as she felt her still wet self, blushing in embarrassment.

"How long was I gone?" Az asked, chuckling.

"F-five hours… m-m-my bathroom i-is r-right across the hall." Deja told her, shaking a little. "I-i-i was s-s-scared t-that you had f-forgotten me a-and I w-was gonna be stuck there."

"Jeez!" Az said. "Five hours?! I could have just grabbed ice cubes or whatever to tide you over. Come on, let's clean you up and then I may have to punish you for your impatience."

Deja immediately flinched with a whimper, closing her eyes and shaking, the gentle to harsh voice change being too quick and too much for her right now.

"Kid." Az said. "I wasn't being harsh. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you... it's alright. Hush." Deja sniffled a little, realising that Azzy was just joking, calming down a little.

"You okay?" Az asked.

"Y-yeah… c-c-can we j-just get me washed, please?" Deja asked, sniffling.

"Sure." As said, kissing her forehead and beginning to wash her.

Deja blinked in surprise, not even noticing that they had moved, but leaned into Azzys gentle ministrations, closing her eyes and relaxing. "You know." Az said as she continued. "I saw this cute as hell pair of fox ears and tail. I think you'd look so damn cute in them."

"T-t-those are mine." Deja said, blushing but remaining relaxed. "I-i c-could put them on for y-you, a-after I'm dry."

"Sure." Az said, kissing her forehead. "I have a thing for foxes."

"Y-you'll love something else I have then." Deja replied cryptically as Az continued, almost done.

"What is it?" Az asked, grinning.

"You'll see." Deja said, a foxy smirk on her face.

"I'll bet I will." Az said, kissing her again. Blushing with the smirk on her face still, Deja got up, shook her butt at Asriel adorably, then quickly dried off and ran out of the room and into her closet.

Az sat there, a smirk on her face. Deja came out a while later in the same fox onesie she put on for Chara and Frisk, with a couple modifications, them being that she now had paws where her hands and feet were, so they were nice and warm.

"That's so cute." Az said, picking her up like a child. Blushing, Deja curled into the hold, the tail of the suit accidentally rubbing against Asriel's 'lower lips'.

"Hey." Az said, snickering. "Save that for when you're ready." Deja seemed confused for a couple seconds before realising what happened, curling her tail around her waist adorably and blushing, hiding under the hood of the onesie.

"You definitely are inexperienced." Az said, snickering. "Where'd you get that onesie though?"

"M-my p-parents g-g-got it for me from s-somewhere… and i-i modified the ears a-and tail to move." Deja told Az, face red under the hood.

"So damn cute." Az said. "Which reminds me: am I the kinda girl you'd show to mom and dad? Cause I don't want to be the kind of girlfriend that gets yelled at or, in one case, shot at by mom or dad."

"I-i don't k-know… y-you're my first girlfriend." Deja admitted, blushing more as she pulled the hood over her face more.

"Well" Az said. "Would you introduce me to your parents and not be embarrassed of anything... well, other than the sex?"

"W-w-we c-c-could j-just not mention that." Deja started, blushing. "B-but yea, t-there pretty supportive."

"Okay." Az said. "That's good."

"I-i-i p-p-probably d-don't wanna introduce y-you to my friends though." Deja mumbled, thinking out loud to herself.

"Why not?" Az asked.

"I-i-i j-j-just ha-have a bad f-f-fee-feeling." Deja said, before she nuzzled Az, making pleasant chills go down the girls spine.

"A-alright." She said, kissing Deja. Dejas eyes widened before Deja kissed back, somehow managing to do so expertly, dominating Asriels tongue with her own.

Az then took the lead, lying Deja back on the ground. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "D-damn, t-that's probably them." Deja whispered, looking nervous.

"Should I hide?" Az asked.

"Y-yes." Deja said, getting up. "I-i'll go see if I can get them to leave."

"Right." Az said, running to hide. Deja went to the front door, opening it slightly and peeking out of it at Chara and Frisk.


	11. Chapter 11

( _ **Two years later, in a similar situation…)**_

"Y-yes?" She asked, inwardly cursing the stutter. Chara raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You embarrassed to see us?" She asked, snickering. "Why? There a naked girl in there?"

"N-no!" Deja said swiftly, before cursing herself. "I-i m-mean, no, I-i w-was just… busy." She said.

"Busy getting some sex?" Chara asked.

"N-no!" Deja shouted, blushing. "I was in the shower!"

"Were you having se-" Chara began before Frisk elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ignore her." Frisk said.

"I try to." Deja cheekily replied, making Chara mad a little and Frisk giggle, adding to Charas anger.

"At least you're in dress code." Chara said, patting Deja on the head. "So, what happened after the party?"

"Nothing." Deja said, pouting and swatting at Charas hand. "And I'm still waiting for the presents you two promised me."

"Welp." Chara said. "We got you them. Careful. It's for ages eighteen and up, so don't tell anyone."

"Jus gimme!" Deja said excitedly and childishly, holding her hands out for the presents, the act irresistibly adorable as Deja beamed.

"Oh my god. So cute." Chara said, handing Drja a box. "Now, don't open this until we leave alright. And, when we come back later, you better be wearing it, alright?"

"Here's mine." Frisk said. "You can open it now."

Deja eagerly tore open Frisks gift, the charm bracelet having the three of their names on it, Deja putting it on and giving Frisk a hug in thanks with one arm, Chara's gift in the other.

Frisk hugged her back, kissing her forehead. Deja waved to the two as they left, going into the living room and sitting on the couch, opening Charas gift.

"What'd they want?" Az asked, coming out of hiding.

"To drop off gifts." Deja told her, before looking at what Chara's gift was.

"It's your birthday?" Az asked.

"No, yesterday." Deja said, blushing at what appeared to be a latex fox suit that would be very tight on her. "W-w-wanna s-see me in this?" She asked.

"Would you be okay with it?" Az asked. As a response Deja took off her onsie, slipping into the latex fox suit only to eep and let out a loud moan as two dildos Chara had left in there went up her lower holes, moaning in pleasure as they started vibrating, red in the face, the suit seemingly closing itself around her, meaning she couldn't take it off, vibrations starting on her nipples of her now c-cup breasts.

"You okay?" Az asked.

"S-s-she l-left v-vibrating d-dildos in here." Deja said, moaning and shaking as the vibrations continued.

"Are you sure they're just friends?" Az asked, raising an eyebrow.

"S-s-she p-pranks p-people… a-a-aka m-me a-a-and F-frisk a-all the time." Deja said, barely able to talk through the moans, Deja falling to her side and writhing in pleasure.

"This seems more than a prank." Az said. "Wait, there's a note here."

She picked up the note and read it.

" **To Deja: I hope you enjoy this. by this point, I'm sure you've found the little 'presents' in there XP. There's a remote to control them included, but that's for that special someone XP. (it's not me, but you get the idea.) With love, Chara. P.S. the key to the suit is in there too. But, in case you lose it, the area around your crotch can disconnect. Cool little safety feature they put in. However, you can't remove it yourself, so get someone else to. The 'presents' can be removed that way too."**

"W-w-w-would y-you m-mind h-h-handing me t-the k-key?" Deja asked Asriel, panting a moaning more, whimpering in pleasure, the vibraters keeping her right on the edge. "O-o-or f-f-finish m-m-me o-o-of, _please_." She begged, whimpering again.

"Here's the key." Az said. "We can do that later."

Deja tried to take it, bud dropped the key, it falling under the couch… which then was shut off by metal sliding up to cover the underside, Deja whimpering pitifully.

"Oh boy." Az said, worried. "That's not good, how do I get it?" Deja would of answered, but was only able to writhe in pleasure, moaning, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Come on, kid." Az said. "I can't do this solo." Deja whimpered, begging Azzy with her eyes to _help her_ , either by finishing her off and turning the vibrators off or by removing them entirely however it was supposed to work from what Chara mentioned in her note.

Az grabbed the zipper on Deja's crotch, kissing her as she squeezed her breast through the skin tight suit. Deja moaned, whimpering in want as she kissed back, desperate for more pleasure.

Az kissed her slowly, unzipping the zipper. Deja kissed her back, shooting her a pleading look, raising her crotch towards Asriel. Az took out the plating around the crotch and removed the one from Deja's vagina. Deja moaned, the area wet, kissing Asriel pleadingly, wanting to cum.

"Nope." As said, smirking. "You need to be punished from earlier. I'll just remove the other one." She removed the other vibrator, locking them in a little box in the drawer.

"Now." She said. "How do we get the key out from under the couch?"

"W-what did I do t-to deserve punishment?" Deja asked, confused, whimpering in need. "I h-haven't done anything wrong since our first date two y-years ago."

"I don't know." Az said, shrugging with a grin. "I kinda zoned. Seriously though, how do we get the key? As hot as you look in that super sexy outfit, I'm assuming you want it off. Kinda would suck to shower with it on."

"U-u-unlock, C-couch." Deja said, semi commandingly, something hearing, the metal going down. "N-n-now, A-azzy, p-please, I-i-i-" She started to say but was cut off.

"Ah ah ah." Az said, touching a finger to Deja's lips. "No whining or I'll punish you."

Deja shut up, giving Asriel pleading eyes as she shifted in place, a _little_ uncomfortable because she was wet.

"Now" Az said. "To get that key."

Az reached under the couch and grabbed the key, grinning as she did. She unlocked the suit, pocketing the key and taking the suit off of Deja. Deja immediately moved to finish herself off, desperate to finally give herself release.

"No you don't." Az said, grabbing her hands. "You don't get to finish without your mistress' permission. Now, let's get you washed up so you can get to your punishment."

Deja whimpered, slumping, looking down and nodding, the two of them going to the bathroom so that Deja could take a shower. "I didn't even do anything." She mumbled to herself, frowning.

"You tried to cum without your mistress' permission." Az said, smacking Deja on the ass. "That's what you did wrong. But, if you apologize, I may be persuaded to overlook it this time."

Deja yelped, a hand immediately going to her ass and rubbing it, before she sighed, slumping. "I'm sorry, Mistress." She said, not looking her in the eye. As put her finger under Deja's chin, forcing her to look up.

"Look me in the eyes, pet." She said, her tone firm, but still soft enough to denote that she wasn't being angry.

Deja took a deep breath, doing so. "I-i'm s-sorry, Mistress." She said, giving Asriel a adorable regretful look.

"That's better." As said, kissing Deja. "Now, let's clean you up. I want to see you back in something _foxy_ after we're done."

"O-o-okay." Deja whispered, blushing a tiny bit from the short kiss, following behind Asriel obediently.

Az instructed her to get in the shower, turning on the water. Deja got in, immediately flinching and shivering from the cold water, shifting in place and rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Sorry." As said, snickering. "This thing takes a bit to get warm. Wait, this is your place. Why am I telling you?" Deja shot a playful glare at Asriel, teeth chattering, the water practically freezing.

"Still not warmed up?" Az asked. Deja shook her head no, the water barely any better than when she got in.

"That's weird." Az said. "Is there a problem with the water?" Deja was about to say something, but suddenly yelped and leaped out, her skin slightly red.

"It just got really warm all of a sudden!" She exclaimed, whimpering a little in pain from the burn.

"You okay? As asked.

"B-burns." Deja whimpered, tearing up a tiny bit.

"Oh no!" Az said, shutting off the water, grabbing Deja in a hug. "Are you okay?"

"O-ow." Deja whimpered, Az's hug aggravating the burns.

"Oh, sorry." As said, letting go. "Do you think you could get through the rest of your shower?"

"M-m-maybe." Deja whispered, cautiously getting into the shower and wincing a little as it aggravated the burns, before relaxing a little and just standing in the shower.

"You okay?" Az asked.

"Y-yeah i-it's j-just stinging now." Deja whispered with a small wince. "C-could you w-wash me? I-i d-don't think I can b-bring myself to."

"Sure.' Az said, taking the soap and washing Deja. Deja winced a little at first but soon relaxed into Asriels gentle ministrations, sighing a little in happiness.

"Seems it's working." Az said, grinning as she finished, turning off the water. "Now, let's dry you off and get you into something foxy."

"Okay." Deja said, in a little bit of a better move. "Do you wanna dry me, Mistress?" Deja asked, posing seductively for Asriel.

"Nah." Az said. "I think you need to air dry. Gives me a better view."

Blushing a little at a idea she just had, Deja turned and bent forward, hands on her knees, her legs shoulder length apart, and shook her ass a little at Asriel. "I-is this a good view, M-mistress?" She asked, looking back at Asriel, face red.

"Cute." Az said, amused. "But, you're my foxy vixen, not a puppy."

"Well, how do _you_ w-want me to pose then?" Deja asked, arms crossed, looking at Deja with a raised eyebrow.

"Like this.' Az said, grabbing Deja and lying on top of her, kissing her. Blushing with eyes widened in surprise, Deja kissed back, wrapping her arms around Asriel neck.

"That's a good pose." Az said, grinning when she broke the kiss.

"Y-you don't get a good view f-from there though." Deja brought up, smiling at Asriel.

"I'm more of a hands on kinda girl." Az said, grinning. Smiling, Deja nuzzled Asriel, before the both of them got up, heading to Dejas bedroom after picking up the fox suit, them closing the door behind them as they went in.


	12. Chapter 12

Deja was sobbing from where she hung suspended mid-air in her room, in her new tight fox suit, her arms restrained behind her back and her legs spread apart, her in a position that anyone could take advantage of her if they wanted to.

Chara was in the room with Frisk, both smiling cruelly, whips in their hands, which explained the markings on Deja under her suit. Deja and Asriel had been 'playing' when Asriel left to get some more 'toys' leaving Deja suspended mid-air. What they hadn't accounted for was Frisk and Chara showing up to check on Deja, or for them to decide to start torturing the poor girl.

The two didn't know they were torturing her, they thought that she was just going with it, Deja helpless, not even able to say otherwise. "P-p-please, stop." Was what she kept trying to say, it only coming out as muffled nonsense through her gag.

Just as they were about to whip her, Deja gasped, waking up, seeing Frisk and Chara in the room she was still tied up in, the two with worried looks on their faces, obviously having witnessed the nightmare taking place.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked, getting her down. Deja was unable to answer through the gag in her mouth, her falling to her knees and hugging Frisks leg, sobbing into it, legs numb from the position she was in.

"It's alright." Frisk said, untying her and holding her. "You're alright." Deja still cried anyway, sobbing into Frisks shoulder, hearing her door open.

"Oh…" Came Asriel's voice. "I guess I left Vixen there too long. My bad. Are you okay?"

"Y-yea." Deja lied terribly, sniffling, tears still in her eyes.

"Quit lying to me." Az said. "Did you get hurt?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Chara asked.

"J-j-just a n-n-nightmare." Deja said, trying to diffuse the situation, sniffling and hugging Az.

"A nightmare?" Az asked, snickering. "Did you fall asleep? Wow, I was gone for a while." Deja blushed, hiding her face in Asriels 'pillows'.

"Don't worry vixen." Az said. "It's okay."

"Who the fuck are you?" Chara asked.

"Names Asriel." Az said. "You can call me Azzy."

"Why are you here?" Chara asked.

"Well" As said. "I'm here to aid her in her endeavors." Deja blushed, sensing a innuendo in there, glad her face was hidden by her girlfriends generous chest.

"Alright then." Chara said. "Deja, who is this?"

"M-m-my g-g-g-girlfriend." Deja admitted with a blush, looking away in embarrassment.

"Wait what?!" Frisk asked.

"S-s-she's m-m-my g-girlfriend." Deja whispered with a flinch, Frisk having been very loud, her voice small.

"Why didn't you tell us about her?" Frisk asked.

"Well." Az said, standing in front of Deja slightly. "She didn't want to yet."

"She didn't ask you." Chara said. "Why didn't you tell us, kid? Did you think we wouldn't approve of her?"

"I'm sure it's not-" Az said, cut off by Chara.

"Shyut up." She said.

"Look." Az said, holding Deja. "She and I are dating and she's free to choose whoever she wants to date."

"Well." Chara said "I for one would like to have been told about this!" Deja was starting to get visibly upset at all the arguing, tears re-entering her eyes as she clutched onto Asriel.

"Don't worry." Az said, holding her. "It's alright." Now this would of been a bit of a over-reaction for any other seventeen year old to start crying because of an argument, but not here, because this was Deja, who was encouraged to act like a adorable child all her life… so she did.

Frisk and Chara realised what the argument was doing to Deja, regretful looks coming across their faces.

"Look, Deja." Frisk said. "We're not mad at you. We're just hurt you didn't tell us about you having a girlfriend."

"I-i-i-i'm s-s-s-sorry." Deja whispered, sounding like a small child, whimpering, sobbing a little bit.

"It's alright." Frisk said, As rubbing Deja's back. Deja sniffled, clutching onto Az more, sobbing still.

"B-b-but I-i-i d-d-d-didn't t-t-tell you t-two f-f-for t-two y-years j-j-just because i-i-i 'had a feeling'." Deja said, openly crying now.

"Listen." Frisk said, hugging Deja. "We're not mad. understand that. We still care about you." Sniffling, Deja shot a look to Chara, her having been oddly silent during this exchange.

"Hey, if you're happy, I'm fine." she said.

"Plus." She added, snickering. "You do look pretty sexy in that fox costume." Sniffling, Deja smiled with a blush, before she got a curious look on her face.

"W-w-well, s-since y-you know w-who I'm dating n-now… who are you t-two dating?" Deja asked the two, still holding onto Asriel.

"It's better if we introduce you." Frisk said. "How about you come over to our place in a day or so and we'll introduce you?"

"O-okay." Deja said, sniffling.

* * *

Later that day, Az got inpatient, so she and Deja went to Frisk and Chara's house, going in without knocking to see a very startling sight.

Frisk and Chara were on their couch, both naked as Frisk was under Chara, Chara kissing her passionately. Frisk had her arms around Chara, kissing her back. Chara's hand felt Frisk's breasts as Frisk moaned in pleasure.

Deja and Asriel both gasped, eyes wide in surprise as they saw the two sisters 'playing' with each other. "This was... unexpected." Az said, taking Deja's hand to escort her out of the house.

Deja was wide eyed, unresponsive as she walked where she was led, staring off into space. "You… you okay?" Az asked, concerned.

Deja didn't respond, just standing there wide eyed, like she was a statue but… more easily moved. "Deja." Az said, shaking the fox costumed girl. "Snap out of it."

"A-azzy?" Deja asked, eyes coming partially into focus, sounding like a traumatised little kid.

"Yeah." Az said, nodding, holding her. "You okay?"

"I-i w-w-wanna g-go home." Deja whimpered, still sounding like a scarred child.

"Alright." Az said, stroking Deja's face gently. "It's alright. Hush, my little vixen."

She picked Deja up and carried her bridal style back to her house. Deja clutched onto Asriel desperately the whole way, whimpering pitifully with her eyes closed, shaking slightly.

"Shh." Az said, patting Deja. "It's alright. I'm right here. Don't worry."

"C-c-can y-you s-stay w-with me t-tonight?" She asked as they got to her house, whimpering.

"Sure" Az said, kissing Deja. Deja hesitantly kissed her back, the two going into Dejas bedroom and getting under the covers, falling asleep.

* * *

 **1: Well, 2, this has been fun…**

 **2: Yeah, finally, not bullshit**

 **1: We should have some glimpses into this universe from time to time, it might make for a good mid story while we wait for it to get far enough into the future**

 **2: yeah. Would be nice. Right now, I need a small break**

 **1:Got ya**


End file.
